


daddy, please.

by daienkaixoxentei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? or is it, Comedy, Daddy Kink, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Romance, daddy kinks as a plot device, i guess, i'll let it slide, idk would kageyama and hinata bang this badly, like daisuga and tsukkiyama, lots of side pairings if you squint, no wait I think this is, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daienkaixoxentei/pseuds/daienkaixoxentei
Summary: “That’s it.” A very irritable Tsukishima finally mutters. “I’m kinkshaming.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right... this was a vague idea that just ended up going... wild. I hope you enjoy reading it, because I had a lot of fun writing it lmao

* * *

 

 

(The First Time)

“Kageyama?”

The interruption startles him, mostly because he is in the process of unfastening Hinata’s jeans at the moment of its utterance. His fingers fumble on the button, and his eyes hesitantly draw away from the task at hand. Hinata is looking up at him sheepishly, with a strange mixture of curiosity and embarrassment.

Kageyama cocks an eyebrow in surprise. “Yeah?”

Hinata fidgets underneath him uncertainly, and then sits up without a warning, causing Kageyama to draw back as well. His cheeks are flushed and there is an odd light of determination in his eyes.

Briefly, Kageyama marvels at how attractive Hinata is with roses in his cheeks and fire in his eyes and hair. They came to terms with their mutual feelings only recently, and hadn’t been dating for too long, so he once again privately feels grateful for the novelty of finally being able to _share_ their affection with one another.

But his appreciation doesn’t last too long, and poor Kageyama’s fantastical thoughts are quick to turn to dust as soon as Hinata opens his mouth.

“Do you have any kinks?”

Here, Kageyama’s cheeks color themselves crimson.

“What?”

“You know,” Hinata says with a fervent grimace, vigorously waving his arms. “ _Kinks_ … like… like daddy kinks and”—

“I know what _kinks_ are, you idiot.” Kageyama interrupts, mortified to even be having this conversation. “I was just wondering if I heard you right. Why do you want to know?”

Hinata is blushing to the roots of his hair now, and the sight would have been quite comical to him if Kageyama wasn’t certain his face is also a similarly violent shade. As it is, both boys are far too overcome with embarrassment to have any space left in their cognition to even _consider_ mocking one another.

“I was just…” Hinata bites down on his lower lip, and Kageyama has to restrain himself from pinning him down again. He exhales deeply, just barely maintaining his composure.

Perhaps spurred by the heat in Kageyama’s eyes and the neediness in his breath, Hinata’s words rip free from his throat and spill through his lips like running water.

“I was just wondering if we could try out something…” he pinches his eyes shut, flustered. “Something different!”

“What,” Kageyama asks in dry bewilderment, “do you want to call me daddy, or something?”

To his surprise, Hinata’s eyes widen and the flush in his cheeks darkens. He doesn’t respond immediately. In fact, he looks kind of… kind of flustered, as if stunned that Kageyama has managed to pinpoint his weakness so accurately in just one go.

Kageyama feels his features fall slack in shock.

“No way,” he finds himself muttering, “you want to call me _daddy_? This is why we’re having this conversation?”

Hinata doesn’t deny it, instead lifting his smoldering eyes to meet Kageyama’s. Despite the ridiculousness of the situation, Kageyama feels as if the wind is knocked out of him instantly, making him lightheaded and warm and nervous all at once.

“Can I,” Hinata whispers breathlessly, his voice hopeful, his eyes sultry. “Can I call you daddy?”

Kageyama chokes on the air he breathes in. A beat passes by in silence. Then another.

They lean in at the same time, and Kageyama opens his lips in hungry desire even before they meet the warmth of Hinata’s soft mouth. They tumble atop one another and fall onto the bed hastily, hands grabbing and discarding articles of clothing faster than either of them would admit to in future recounts of the tale.

 

* * *

 

 

(The Second—No, Third—Wait, Was It Fifth? Seventh? They Don’t Really Know, To Be Honest)

Hinata is pinned to the wall of the gymnasium storage, his arms and legs entwined around Kageyama. His hair is a ruffled mess and there are several very visible red marks all over his torso and neck. His lips are separated and the word he exhales out is mostly incoherent—plausibly due to the fact that Kageyama’s length is presently very markedly buried within the warmth between his opened legs.  

“Ka… Kageyama,” he gasps, causing the other boy to glare at him. “Kageyama, _please_ …”

“Wrong, stupid.” he huffs out lowly, and leans in to press his teeth onto a bare spot on Hinata’s skin. His hungry lips leave the skin with a _pop_ , leaving behind yet another reddening mark. Hinata exhales throatily again.

“Tell me again,” Kageyama hisses out, thrusting once. “What do you call me?”

Hinata’s head falls back, hitting the wall as he moans gutturally. “D-Daddy…”

“Louder.” Kageyama orders, his lips hovering over Hinata’s ear and sending vibrations up and down his spine with the lowness of his voice. He reiterates breathily, pulling back slowly and thrusting once again. “What do you call me?”

Hinata mewls out an almost _animal_ noise this time. “D-Daddy,” he all but shrieks, “Daddy, _please…”_

“Good.” Kageyama mutters into his ear, continuing to thrust at a more even pace. “Please what?”

“ _Please_ fuck me, daddy…”

Unfortunately for our amorous couple, the walls of the gymnasium were almost tragically thin. As a result, everyone present outside the storage facility, namely, the entire volleyball team, is _also_ very painfully forced to acquaint with the notion that Kageyama and Hinata are exploring their –er, _fatherly fetishes._

“Perhaps we should tell them,” their extraordinarily concerned captain Daichi whispers anxiously. “I’m certain they won’t appreciate being overheard like this.”

“No way, Daichi,” Suga murmurs back, giggling. “This is god-level blackmail material. You _can’t_ stop this!”

Nishinoya and Tanaka are _barely_ holding in their snorts of laughter, and their faces are red with the effort it took them to not burst out shrieking in mirth. In fact, almost everyone in the team is wearing an expression of at least mild joviality except for one noticeable countenance contrasting through the cheerful faces like a sour grape.

Tsukishima Kei is not pleased.

“I don’t feel comfortable listening to them screwing the brains out of each other like animals.” He mutters unhappily. “Why the hell are we tolerating this?”

Yamaguchi nudges him gently. “Just try to block it out, Tsukki.” He advises softly, though he can’t resist a smile himself. “They can’t help it.”

“Yes, they _can_ help it.” He contradicts grumpily with a roll of his eyes. “The rest of us out here are able to act like humans, why must they”—

Alas, it is this moment that Hinata chooses to emanate a rather throaty moan, effectively interrupting his angry tirade. Tsukishima’s face darkens like the sky during a thunderstorm, and poor Nishinoya and Tanaka are forced to hold in their laughter so hard that it appeared that their faces might explode any second.

“Are you really that much of a prude, Tsukishima?” Tanaka snickers through his clenched teeth.

“Yeah,” Noya wheezes out hysterically, giving his best friend a sideways glance, “I mean, kinkshaming a _daddy_ kink”—

“I’m not kinkshaming.” Tsukishima glares at his seniors.

“You are, too.” Tanaka chortles back evenly.

“Yeah, Tsukishima.” Noya joins, chuckling. “This is fucking hysterical! I can’t believe little _Hinata_ calls Kageyama _daddy…”_

“Stop saying that word.” Tsukishima cuts in in a low, dangerous voice.

“What word?” Tanaka cackles, completely unaffected by the threat. “ _Daddy_? Hey, Noya, seen your _daddy_ around lately?”

“Well duh,” Noya grins just as mischievously, catching on immediately. “He’s my _daddy,_ of course I”—

“Stop it!”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi interjects carefully, trying to appease his inexplicably livid best friend, “it _is_ just a word. Why does it bother you so much?”

“It’s what _I_ call…” He hisses out through his teeth, the last part inaudible.

“What?”

“I _said,_ ” He snaps irritably, “ _daddy_ is what I call my _father_!”

This is too much for the rest of the team, and they promptly burst out in laughter at once. The pair inside the storage facility immediately quietens down, perhaps finally coming to the realization that the people outside has long since stopped practicing like they are supposed to.

Even Yamaguchi has to try his best not to laugh, but he sobers up immediately when Tsukishima sees the corners of his lips twitching with humor. The blonde shoots him a glare, embarrassed despite himself.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

 

* * *

 

 

(The Last Straw)

“Someone…” Hinata gasps out, but he is effectively cut off when Kageyama lips come into contact with his own. He is sufficiently distracted by the kiss for a while as their lips meld and dance together to an irregular, synchronous beat, teeth and tongues clashing. When they pull apart for air, panting, he tries again.

“Someone might walk in, Bakageyama.” He huffs as Kageyama hastily lifts their shirts over their heads, rattling and jangling the lockers they are presently pressed against in the process. But he doesn’t seem too bothered, for he immediately hisses out in pleasure when Kageyama presses their growing erections together through the thin film of their jersey shorts.

“Who cares,” Kageyama says offhandedly, far too distracted by the task at hand (pressing kisses up and down Hinata’s exposed abdomen) to be worried about the fact that it is _after school_ and it is _very likely_ for literally _any_ of their team members to walk into their club room.

He sinks to his knees, pulling down Hinata’s shorts and underwear impatiently as he went. He studies the pink erection for a moment, and then lifts his blazing eyes towards Hinata’s flustered face. His fingers find purchase on the base of this cock, and he breathes teasingly and heavily on the crown.

“Beg,” he says simply, continuing to exhale deeply. Hinata is already a shuddering mess underneath his fingers, and his knees are trembling with fervent desire, but he complies.

“P… Please.” He chokes out, voice quivering with need.

“Please what?” Kageyama leisurely strokes the base of Hinata’s dick, opening his lips and coming _this_ close to taking him in his mouth but pulling back at the last second. “Tell me.”

Hinata closes his eyes, letting the usual wave of embarrassment, desire and excitement wash over him. “ _Please_ , daddy.”

Kageyama allows him the reprieve he sought, and promptly takes Hinata into the warmth of his lips. He lets his instincts take over, his mind turning to blissful mush as Hinata moans out an ecstatic combination of his name, _daddy,_ and various expressions of beseeching in an almost sinfully delectable mixture of incoherence. His fingers pump up and down the length as he sucks Hinata off, and honestly, they could do this the _whole_ day, go at it without stopping for hours—

He chooses that moment to suck particularly hard, causing Hinata to emanate a remarkably loud and sultry moan, “ _A-Ah! D…Daddy!_ ” he says, and even _Kageyama_ might have come right then and there if the door hadn’t slammed open with an alarming suddenness that causes them to pull apart immediately.

Mortified, Kageyama falls back and turns his head towards the door. The first person he sees is a truly horrified Daichi, the dead and miserable look in his eyes reminiscent of the expression of someone standing by a deathbed. Suga stands right behind him, not even bothering to hide the humor from his face. Asahi and Yamaguchi look sheepish and embarrassed, and the second years are _all_ bent over in uncontrollable laughter.

“That’s it.” A very irritable Tsukishima finally mutters from the very back of the crowd. “I’m kinkshaming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Protect Tsukishima At All Costs, please!


End file.
